


==>Kankri, Be in deep shit!

by catdemonakatsukigirl



Series: Thief with a Title [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Kankri being a shitty criminal who was indeed taught by the Midnight Crew, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catdemonakatsukigirl/pseuds/catdemonakatsukigirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another night where you almost die...luckily you have Cronus!</p>
            </blockquote>





	==>Kankri, Be in deep shit!

**Author's Note:**

> Story that shows how much Cronus does in keeping Kankri safe.  
> Also some background information on Kankri!

You are in deep shit again. You can’t go to the Crew and you can’t go to Karkat or Porrim. And there is no way in hell that you would go to HIM!

You head for Cronus then. You know he will freak out and stuff but he will clean you up, he will hold you, and he will tell you that everything is fine now.

He won’t judge you. He won’t ask what happened to you. He waits for you to tell him afterwards.

It’s one of the things you like about him. One of the many things you love about him.

You wished there were more people like him in your life.

Droog is part of the Crew and will just tell you, ‘Part of the job, kid. You don’t like than get out of it!’ Karkat is well Karkat with all of his yelling and screaming (Plus he lives with Sollux now, can’t get Captor involved!). Porrim will fix you up but the whole time be telling you how disappointed she is with you. And well HIM…your father…well you haven’t talked to him in a normal conversation since Karkat was four, that was twelve years ago; so no way in hell that anything could go right with him!

You stumble up the fire escape ladder and knock on Cronus’ window. You would have gone through the door with your key but you are scared that you would have collapse there and bleed everywhere.

“Kan?” He struggles to sit up and get out of his bed. He opens the window and pulls you through.

And thus starts the process of cleaning you up.

Cronus is silent during the time he is wraps up your wounds, it makes you scared because you can read the worry on his face like a book. He DOESN’T need to say anything during that time. You don’t say anything either, you want to but you don’t. You just don’t.

Once he is done wrapping up your torso, he puts up the medical supplies in the cabinet in the bathroom. He scoops you up and you don’t complain; you welcome the feeling of being taken care of. Weeks ago you might have complained because you still didn’t know your feelings on him.

You love him. You love the fact that he truly cares about you. You need to stop getting into shit, if not for you and your life than for him. He doesn’t like patching you up, but he is the only one who will.

He carries you to the bed and lays you both down; he moves his arms to your waist and holds you close. You like the feeling of being held and the fact that you just fit perfectly in his arms.

Then he starts his next phase.

“Evwerything is fine nowv Kan. You are safe.”

“I know,” You do know you are safe. You are always safe with him, “I’m sorry Cronus.”

“Shhh. It’s okay Kan, its okay.” He holds you tighter. You really need to stop fucking things up.

“I was…I’ll tell you in the morning,” You yawn and rub your face in his chest, “Let’s just get some sleep now.”

“Gotcha chief.”

You really need to stop. For Cronus, not for yourself. It is addictive though, but you want things to work with Cronus. And you know it wasn’t really your fault for being ambushed! But it doesn’t matter, it happened. 


End file.
